TLoS:GD The Power of Gems
by AirDragonAria
Summary: The first story of the Gem Domination series. After Cynder leaves to train in her elements, Spyro meets a new dragoness and quickly becomes friends with her. But then mysterious events happen. Could this new dragon have something to do with the theft of some precious jewels and can Spyro defeat the new evil? Rated T because Tosca has a bit of a temper and can lose it easily.


Chapter 1

Night. A beautiful part of the day. Crickets chirp, stars twinkle, and dragons sleep soundly in their nests.

For one dragon, this particular night was not as sweet as others would find it.

Spyro was sleeping in his nest in the newly repaired Warfang Temple. From the mumblings and thrashing, it was clear he was not having a good dream ...

* * *

_"Spyro, I want to stay. I really do. But I need to master my own elements, and the other Guardians just can't teach me."_

"I know, Cynder. I can't stop you. But I'll really miss you ..."

_"Goodbye ... Spyro ..."_

_Cynder opened up her wings and braced herself. As she felt the wind slowly try to pull her into the air, she flapped her wings and took off. The black dragon sailed away into the sunset and soon vanished from sight._

Spyro turned on his heels and walked back into the Temple.

"Darkscale Temple ... where could it be?"

Spyro decided to check out the location of Darkscale Temple. As he unrolled a scroll, he gasped at where it was located.

"Near the Mountain of Malefor ..."

Suddenly the whole room began to go dark. And very soon, Spyro himself began to get see-through. He was just about to disappear when he heard a ghostly wail.

"Spyroooooo ..."

* * *

"SPYRO!"

Spyro's eyes opened quickly and he jumped at the shout. He turned to see that it had belonged to his dragonfly foster brother, Sparx.

"What is it, Sparx?" he snapped moodily.

"Well, look who woke up on the wrong side of the nest," replied Sparx, crossing his arms. The bright morning light made his whole body shimmer. "Thought you might like to know there's a new dragon to replace the evil she-one."

Spyro gave his brother a quick glance. There was silence for a few seconds before the purple dragon rushed into the training room. Any opportunity to meet a dragon his age could not be passed up.

"Hello?" he called out. His voice echoed around the room, but no reply was given. He glanced at Sparx, who just shrugged.

Suddenly a rush of silver zoomed past Spyro's eyes, temporarily blinding him for a moment. When his vision returned, he could see that the glow belonged to a dragonfly. A female one.

"Well, hi there!" she greeted in a British accent.

The dragonfly was light green, with a silver belly and antennae and translucent wings. There was a swirl pattern on the wings and her long eyelashes fluttered delicately. In spite of her looks, she seemed like a hardy character.

"You must be Spyro and Sparx," the dragonfly continued. "I'm Emerald, named because of my green skin. I'll bet your looking for my sister, aren't you?"

"Sister?" asked Spyro, a little confused.

"Did you think you and Sparx were the only dragonfly/dragon siblings? No, my family were asked to look after my dragon sister, and we've been together ever since! Come on, I'll show you where she is!"

Sparx stared wide-eyed at Emerald as she flitted behind the statue of Malefor, leaving behind a streak of silver light. Spyro looked slightly confused, but decided to follow Emerald's path.

After a few minutes, the path faded away into thin air. Spyro had to spend ten minutes looking for Emerald, but she had vanished as well.

"Nooooooooo!" wailed Sparx. "I've lost the most beautful girl in the world! Why'd you have to lose her, bro?!"

"Calm down, Sparx," sighed Spyro as he went to search around the statue. As he walked round, he bumped into another figure.

"Oof!" cried Spyro as he landed on the floor.

"Ah!" cried the other dragon. She shook her head and stood up. When her eyes met Spyro's, her confidence wavered away.

"Um, hi," she said nervously.

Spyro gasped in surprise. This dragon was a young dragoness. This was the new dragon!


End file.
